


Self Sacrificing and Such

by xxROARAutumnxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Feels, M/M, oh my god so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxROARAutumnxx/pseuds/xxROARAutumnxx
Summary: Keith's sacrificing scene but if everything went wrong...





	Self Sacrificing and Such

**Author's Note:**

> God, I gave myself feels while writing this...
> 
> Swears and angst are ahead

Keith was finding it hard to focus in the middle of the battle.

Could he even call it a 'battle'?

The Galra were winning, all of the Rebel's tech was too weak to even make a dent in Zarkon's forcefield...

Maybe it was more of a one-sided battle.

While he fought, he got lost in his mind.

He thought about the day before, coming home to the castle after so long away with the Blade and getting engulfed in a Hunk hug™.

He remembered seeing Shiro and Matt talking happily as if they were still back on earth.

Shiro looked happy while talking to Matt, and Matt seemed to reciprocate Shiro's feelings, even though Shiro had that stupid haircut. Keith realized that he had missed his new family while he was gone.

He slightly regretted leaving the team, but deep down he knew it was for the better.

 

**_You could've stayed Keith, why didn't you stay?_ **

 

A smile spread on Keith's while remembering Lance's joyful kisses in the hallway when they made sure nobody was around.

 

**_Shh... It's alright, shhh. J-just stay here with me babe._ **

 

Keith started thinking back on all his memories with Lance...

His favourites seemed to be their late night takeovers of the castle when everyone was asleep except for them. In the back of his mind he could hear Lance singing Gasolina in the worst and loudest pitch humanly possible.

He thought about nights when they'd sneak into each other's rooms in the middle of the night, and how they ended up staying up all night for one reason or another (if ya catch my drift).

He remembered how they'd start talking and somehow get off on long and odd tangents about life and the future.

Sometimes they'd just lay down and laugh at nothing.

Whenever Keith had a nightmare in his own bed he ran to Lance's room. He'd curl up in Lance's arms.

Keith didn't want to sleep... He would rather stay up all night looking into Lance's eyes.

One night he decided that blue was his favourite colour.

_**Just- just... Don't go to sleep...** _

Sometimes Keith wondered why Lance had wanted to date him out of literally anyone in the universe. Why would Lance choose him?

After all he was the loner of the team, he had been the worst leader, the one who left for some undercover Galra team when he thought Voltron didn't need him.

Keith asked Lance that question every once in a while, only to get a shit-eating grin and some snarky comment in return.

"Oh, I don't know," Lance once said while kicking his feet up in the kitchen, "maybe I have a thing for bad boys."

Lance got slapped for that comment.

But no matter how much the boys hugged, kissed, and cuddled there was always that lingering thought at the back of Keith's mind.

_"Why me?"_

 

_**Maybe because I love you, you idiot.** _

 

Keith suddenly got snapped back into reality by Matt's voice.

"Keith! Our weapons aren't strong enough! There's no way we can get through their shield!"

There was a brief moment of silence while Keith thought about a solution...

Maybe they could all- no, they'd already done that...

They could wait for Voltron- fuck, they were too far...

Then an idea swum its way into Keith's mind.

 

_"Don't be stupid Keith..."_ He told himself.

_"You'd die..."_ He tried to reason.

_"But it's for the greater good..."_

 

"Maybe not with our weapons..." The boy finally said before grabbing his ship controls and flying full speed towards the battle cruiser.

He knew that Voltron was on its way.

 

Maybe with their help the Rebels could beat the cruiser.

They didn't really need him anyway...

Lance deserved better...

 

Keith closed his eyes when he got close to the cruiser, he could feel the heat coming at him... He could hear his family protesting and telling him to stop.

He could feel a ball of anxiety forming in his stomach.

He heard Lance telling him to come back, calling him an idiot because they'd be there soon, they could find some other way... Lance sounded like he was crying. He stuttered as he tried to make jokes, he swore, he yelled, but some part of Keith didn't let him hear what Lance was saying.

Keith thought he whispered something before impact... He didn't quite hear what it was...

When he opened his eyes again he was laying down and he couldn't hear anything... He felt tears on his cheeks and everything felt like a dream... He tried to say something, Lance kept stopping him... Keith started mumbling but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He saw nothing but blue... The last thing he saw was blue...

 

_**No, I can't lose you...** _

 

**~~~**

 

"Maybe not with our weapons..." He heard his boyfriend say over the comms.

Lance's heart started thumping as soon as he heard those words.

The sound of his teammates speaking slowly started to break his heart with their every word.

 

"Keith! We're on our way, you don't have to do this!"

"Hey, we're on our way!"

"We'll find another way Keith! Patience wields focus Keith!"

 

Keith stayed painfully silent as his friends pleaded with him.

 

_"Maybe if I say something he'll stop..."_ Lance thought as a flicker of hope ran through his mind. _"I have to try..."_

 

"K-Keith, buddy... Y-you don't want to do this, you know that you idiot," Lance suddenly found it hard to breathe, he felt like his body was trying to stop him from sounding stupid, "j-just come back Keith. I-I mean, who am I gonna make f-fun of if you're dead?" He desperately tried to joke.

 

Keith stay just as painfully silent as before, but now it hurt Lance more... He broke down and started sobbing.

 

"F-fuck Keith!" He yelled, "J-Just talk to me! I know you're there!"

 

Voltron kept moving, but it moved painstakingly slowly, almost as if to taunt Lance.

Lance could see battle now, he could see all that the rebel ships had gone still in suspense, he could see Keith's ship flying straight towards the battle cruiser at full speed.

Worst of all, he could see how close Keith was.

His heart clenched at every move the small ship made on its way to impact.

His friends were still pleading with Keith as he flew was only a few feet away from the cruiser.

Lance couldn't help but watch as the ship got closer and closer to the cruiser From a few feet to two feet... From two feet to one foot... One foot to a few inches...

A few inches start getting smaller and smaller...

His breath hitched when he heard Keith's voice whisper something over the comms...

It sounded like "I love you".

 

Lance watched as the small ship hit the shield.

 

Everything around Lance went silent as he watched the ship blow up and felt Red detach from Voltron to go and save his old paladin.

Red moved much more quickly alone than it did with Voltron, it moved even more quickly when it wanted to. He definitely wanted to go fast. Lance felt as if within a flash he had moved towards the battle.

He grabbed the controls and started moving between the debris and the blasts coming off the cruiser.

Now that they weren't protected, the Galra seemed to be shooting at nothing, doing their best to keep their enemies away. But Lance didn't care, he just wanted to find Keith. Eventually he did...

Red immediately opened its hatch and Lance swooped to collect Keith into the lion.

Then he started flying... He wasn't sure where to, but he wanted it to be far away enough that he didn't have to care about being ambushed.

 

He eventually did, stopping only when the battle looked as if it were a million light years away and the Voltron lions looked like some '80s action figures.

 

Lance quickly got up as soon as Red came to a halt, taking off his helmet and throwing it to the ground before kneeling over Keith, trying to hold back tears.

Keith looked half-dead.

His eyes were closed and his breaths were terrifyingly slow and shallow.

There was blood all over Keith's clothes, Lance didn't want to know where it came from but he couldn't help but feel a piece of metal that was dug into his boyfriend's abdomen.

 

Lance brought Keith's body closer to himself, desperately trying to feel warmth on the Keith's cheeks.

Keith was still breathing, barely, but for now that was enough...

Lance eventually realized that he had started crying again, he hugged Keith closely to his body. At some point Keith had opened his eyes, looking at Lance as if he were in a daze.

 

"You could've stayed Keith, why didn't you stay?" Lance asked his boyfriend, bringing his head closer to Keith's and looking in the eyes.

"L-La..." Keith tried to say something, straining himself and making Lance's heart shatter.

"Shh... It's alright, shhh. J-just stay here with me babe." Lance whispered gently, trying to comfort his boyfriend, "Just- just don't go to sleep."

Keith nodded gently, laying his head on Lance's arm.

"We'll get you into a healing pod... Yeah. I'll get us to the castle Keith, just stay here."

Lance moved to get up, only to feel Keith squeezing his hand gently.

"D-don't..." He looked up at Lance with pleading eyes.

 

They were the same eyes he'd make when he'd crawl into Lance's eyes in the middle of the night wanting a piece of Lance's 'secret' candy stash. They were the same eyes he'd make when Lance tried to kick him out his room in the middle of the night. They were the eyes he could never say no to.

Lance moved back to his original position, kissing Keith's cheek and leaving behind a few tears.

"W-why d-do you-" Keith was about to say, stupidly trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe because I love you, you idiot." Lance said, suddenly angry. He wasn't sure if he was angry the situation or at Keith.

Either way, he regretted it immediately, Keith flinched, but he didn't look away from Lance.

 

Keith looked as if he were in a dream, like at any moment he'd fall asleep in this depressing universe and wake up in the castle in Lance's arms.

Sadly that wasn't the case.

Lance's tears dried out as the two boys sat in the lion for what felt like eternity.

Keith was in a daze, as if his mind was already drifting away from Lance.

Keith just looked Lance in the eyes, almost as if they were the only things keeping him grounded. Lance would continuously kiss Keith's cheeks and forehead, more to comfort himself than Keith, but Keith didn't seem to mind.

 

Then Keith started closing his eyes... His breath started slowing down and Lance's breath hitched.

 

_"You couldn't do shit to help him Lance."_

_"_ _Ha, you always knew this would end badly... Probably didn't think think it would end like this though did you?"_

_"_ _There goes the love of your life"_

 

Tears started flowing again, Keith didn't seem to mind.

He started mumbling something, anything that came to his mind.

 

"Blue... Lance..." He mumbled, not looking away from Lance.

 

Then his breathing stopped, but his eyes stayed open.

His mumbling ceased, but Lance wished it had kept going.

 

"No, I can't lose you..." He whispered.

 

"No Keith, stay with me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no... I might make a part 2...
> 
> I rushed to post this because SEASON 5 IS OUT TODAY!!!
> 
> I didn't want the tone I'm going for to be ruined because I watched what happened after the self sacrificing scene, so I'm gonna go watch season 5 now.


End file.
